In a conventional array substrate, a pixel electrode, a planarization layer, a passivation layer and the like are formed on a base substrate (for example, a glass substrate), in which the pixel electrode is formed on a side of the planarization layer facing away the base substrate and partially covers the planarization layer (i.e., the pixel electrode protrudes from the planarization layer), and the passivation layer is formed on a side of the pixel electrode and the planarization layer facing away the base substrate and covers the pixel electrode and the planarization layer. For this reason, there is a difference in thickness between a portion of the passivation layer that is in contact with the pixel electrode and a portion of the passivation layer that is in contact with the planarization layer, thereby forming a segment difference substantially equal to a thickness of the pixel electrode.